


Drama Queens

by lunaticofthemoon



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticofthemoon/pseuds/lunaticofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How can I forgive you? How can we ever go back from this? How can I trust you again after this? I love you, Alec. I really do. But this? This is too much.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drama Queens

**Author's Note:**

> this probably doesn't make sense, especially cause i'm actually really sleepy and it's like 2 am. but i got the idea in my head and couldn't sleep til' i wrote it.
> 
> **edit:** [Mrs_BilliJoe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_BillieJoe/pseuds/Mrs_BillieJoe) translated this old fic to [German](http://www.fanfiktion.de/s/539ff97e000308fe3a0827fd/1/Drama-Queens)!

“What is the meaning of this?”

The words sent a chill to Alec’s spine as he looks over to see Magnus’ horrified face staring at him from the doorway.

“Magnus! Magnus, it’s not what you think. I—“

“Oh, I think I know what I saw. How can you do this to me?”

“Please, just listen to me! I didn’t mean it, I swear. Magnus, please! I am so sorry.”

“How can I forgive you? How can we ever go back from this? How can I trust you again after this? I love you, Alec. I really do. But this? This is too much.”

Magnus starts to walk away, as Alec jumps off from the bed to chase after him. He grabs Magnus’ arm and yanks him around to face him.

“Magnus, I know what I did was unforgivable. But please, just give me a second chance! It was just a moment of weakness in the face of temptation. I love you. And I don’t want to lose you. Please, tell me how I can make this right.”

Magnus looks straight into Alec’s eyes, the same electric blue he fell in love with at a party that seems so long ago. Those same eyes, clearly displaying the helpless plea for forgiveness.

Magnus sighs, “Well for starters, say I can dress you up however I want for the next 4 months.”

The younger man breathes a sigh of relief, “Done.”

“And we’ll go out on actual dates at least once a week.”

“Whatever you say.”

“Give me permission to leave hickeys wherever I want?”

“…Fine.”

“And no covering them up!”

“Okay, okay.”

Magnus grins and pulls Alec into a hug.

“You’re forgiven.” He breathes into his ear. With that he starts to ghost his mouth over Alec’s cheekbones until finally, he reaches his mouth.

The kiss started off as soft and sweet but easily gains intensity, every time their mouths connect. Magnus starts to nibble at Alec’s lips before he parts them open with his tongue as Alec’s hands reach up to wrap themselves around Magnus’ neck to bring them closer together. After a few minutes Alec start’s to pull away, “I’m really sorry I watched Game of Thrones without you.”

“It’s fine. Just shut up. Shut up and kiss me again.”


End file.
